


Mile High Club

by onceuponanevilangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, okay maybe a little plot at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that happen a mile above the ground that should never be repeated. And then there's some things that should. (AU where Angie is a flight attendant, Peggy is a frequent flier, and things happen in an airplane bathroom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (belated) birthday gift for eggycarton on tumblr. Because nothing says 'happy 18th birthday' like two women banging in an airplane bathroom. I really hope you like it!
> 
> Also this is my first time writing smut so go easy on me?

The flight from London to New York was about seven hours and despite having spent far more than her fair share of time on a plane, Peggy was getting a little antsy. She had been lucky enough to score the aisle seat—one of the perks of being a frequent flier—and slipped out into the aisle without disturbing the man sleeping next to her.

As she made her way to the back of the plane, she heard footsteps coming up behind her just before a pair of warm hands covered her eyes. 

“Guess who,” a familiar voice purred. Peggy whirled around to find Angie grinning at her. Angie’s caramel-colored curls were pinned back in an elegant up-do and her light blue uniform dress looked like it had just been ironed.

Peggy almost couldn’t wait to see it rumpled. 

“I’ve got ten minutes before my next drink run,” Angie said. “You want to do this?”

Peggy’s eyes flickered to the bathroom door next to her and then right back to Angie’s face. “Only if you do, darling,” she replied, already dipping forward to capture Angie’s lips in a kiss. “Plane tickets are rather expensive and I’d like to get my money’s worth so to speak.”

Peggy nipped lightly at Angie’s lower lip and Angie’s hand reached blindly for the bathroom door. 

“Then let’s get in here,” she breathed. “Now.”

Peggy chuckled against Angie’s lips and pulled away long enough for them to slip into the tiny bathroom without being seen.

The first time they had done this, neither of them had been too sure what to do or more specifically, how to position themselves so they could actually do something. As it turned out, that something was mostly just bruising from being pushed against the fixtures and mumbled apologies against each other’s skin. 

As Peggy had quickly discovered though, one of the perks of having to fly everywhere for work gave her and Angie a whole lot of time to practice.

Peggy barely remembered to lock the door before latching onto Angie’s neck and sucking at the smooth skin there. Angie gasped and she reached behind to shut the toilet lid before her legs gave way and she had to lean on the wall to stay upright.

One of Angie’s hands reached up to tangle in Peggy’s hair and the other snaked down to cup her ass through the fabric of her pencil skirt. Peggy kept her lips pressing and sucking on Angie’s neck, smearing red lipstick as she worked. She pressed one hand against the wall next to Angie’s head and used the other to work at the buttons of Angie’s uniform dress.

It only took her a few tries to get the top few buttons undone and Peggy’s hand moved instantly to knead at Angie’s breast.

Angie bit down hard on her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to spill out.

Peggy could feel heat pooling between her own legs and she pressed her thighs together, but it was in vain as Angie’s fingers pressed harder into her ass and Peggy had to mash her lips against Angie’s to keep from moaning too loudly.

Angie smirked against Peggy’s lips and slipped one hand down Peggy’s thighs until she could lift the hem of that blue pencil skirt.

“Anyone ever tell you you got the most amazing body?” Angie breathed. It was hard to keep her voice even as Peggy’s lips started to migrate down towards Angie’s collarbone. 

“Déjà vu,” Peggy muttered against Angie’s skin. 

“Fair enough.” 

Angie tugged Peggy’s skirt further up her thighs and pressed her fingertips lightly against the already-soaked fabric of Peggy’s panties.

“Somebody’s a little eager, huh?” Angie asked. She slipped one finger under the fabric and made a quick pass through the wetness that greeted her.

Peggy groaned softly and squeezed Angie’s breast a little bit harder. “Tease,” she murmured.

“Takes one to know one,” Angie replied. She wrapped one arm around Peggy’s hips to pull her even closer in the combined space while the other hand set to work. 

It was a sort of game she played with herself every time they did this. She reveled in finding new ways to make Peggy fall apart and as soon as her fingers slipped into Peggy’s wet heat, she felt Peggy shudder and nip sharply at her neck to keep from moaning.

In response, Peggy moved her own hands lower to cup Angie’s ass. As Angie pumped her fingers, Peggy squeezed and kissed Angie hard to keep from making any noise.

Angie kept working her fingers—two at first and then a third—and used her thumb to press lightly against Peggy’s clit. 

“You close?” she asked as though she couldn’t already tell. She needed to hear Peggy say it.

“God, yes just keep going,” Peggy gasped.

Angie chuckled against Peggy’s lips and circled her thumb around Peggy’s clit with feather-light pressure. Peggy bit down hard on Angie’s lower lip in response.

There was a moment where Angie debated dragging this out even longer, but then one of Peggy’s hands snaked between her legs and suddenly Peggy’s fingers were inside her and her palm was hitting her clit and even with her lips mashed against Peggy’s there was little stifling her moan. She could already feel her walls starting to flutter. She wasn’t going to give up without a fight, though.

Angie pressed her thumb against Peggy’s clit and curled her fingers so they were hitting Peggy’s most sensitive spot. Peggy’s walls clamped down around her fingers and there was no silencing her breathy moan. Angie didn’t stop, though. She kept working her fingers as Peggy rode out her orgasm and moaned softly against Angie’s lips. 

“Angie.”

Peggy’s fingers jerked inside Angie and her palm pressed hard against Angie’s clit. That feeling combined with hearing her name in that mesmerizing accent was enough to tear Angie apart at the seams. She sucked in a sharp breath as waves of pleasure coursed though her. Peggy’s thrusts were weaker now, but they were enough to drive Angie to the edge a second time and she tumbled over, moaning Peggy’s name softly against her lips.

Another moment and they were both coming down.

Angie finally withdrew her fingers from between Peggy’s legs and sucked her fingers clean. Peggy did the same and they were both breathing heavy as they started to readjust their clothes.

“Well,” Peggy said, a little out of breath. “Thank you for that.”

“Geez, Peg, are you okay? I mean, I’ve heard the phrase ‘fuck your brains out’ but I didn’t think it could really happen,” Angie teased.

“You know what I meant,” Peggy muttered. 

“Yeah, I did.” Angie reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. It was a little crumpled, but the numbers on it were still legible and she pressed it into Peggy’s palm. 

“What’s this?” 

“My number,” Angie said. “I’m taking a few weeks off once we land and maybe if you’ve got some time while you’re in the city you can call me and we can try this again.” She leaned closer to Peggy so that their lips were practically touching. “I really like your accent. I’d like to actually hear it at some point.”

Peggy’s cheeks were red and she nodded.

“I’ll see you soon then,” Angie said. She splashed some water from the sink on her cheeks, readjusted her dress, checked her reflection in the mirror, and slipped out of the tiny bathroom before Peggy could say anything else.

Peggy studied her own reflection for a moment. Her cheeks were still red, her hair an absolute mess, and her lipstick was smeared halfway across her cheeks.

She glanced down at the paper in her hand and then back at the mirror.

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
